campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Emo of Rome
Plot In the year 6037, the world has run out of fossil fuels and many industrial nations dependent of fossil fuels like Japan and the USA have dissapeared from the map. What now remains of the world are the underdeveloped nations like Tibet and the enviromentally friendly nations like Canada, Scandianavia, the United Federation of East Asia (formerly Greater China and South Korea), the Euro-Universe, etc. However, some of the fallen nations like the USA easily are reborn. Angry at this, Canada, and Scandinavia unite into the Holy Britannian Empire and attacks the USA, with the United Federation of East Asia assisting the Britannians. Greco-Romans and Norse demigods, formerly united, had now turned against each other in blame of causing the Dark Ages. However, these accusations were meaningless but war still came. On the Britannian side, aka Imperial Axis Alliance Pact, was Camp Norse-Blood. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter went with the USA's side, aka United Liberation Front. Belligrents Imperial Axis Pact (IAP) *Holy Britannian Empire *United Federation of East Asia *German Federation *Danish Republic *Russian Federation *Anti-Rome Italy Liberation Force *Camp Norse-Blood United Liberation Front (ULF) *USA *Greece *New Roman Empire *Japan *Vietnam *Oceanian Republic *Brazil *Latin American Union *Camp Half-Blood *Camp Jupiter Neutral Nations *Euro-Universe (France, Low Countries, Luxembourg, Switzerland, Austria) *Zeon *ZAFT *New Zealander Kingdom Chapter 1 Lelouch vi Britannia, the Prince of Britannia, the son of Nunally vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi, and Legacy of the Norse goddess of Winter Skathi stood still on the battlefield, behind the lines of the IAP forces. He is the air marshal of the Knightmare Air Force Cavalry of Britannia as well as the one of the United East Asian Federation. Suddenly, his very own Knightmare, the Vincent Ward-Lancelot-Gareth-Shinkiro Fusion (LankIro- Gareth Vincent Ward), was being shaken by something. There was an earthquake disturbing the battle and both sides ceased fire and retreated. Lelouch activates the float system. However, he couldn't escape the fight since the fight went aerial. Only in front of him, a young girl, most likely a Roman demigod, only one year older than him, flew her Glasgow Knightmare right into his. The Knightmare's top had already been shattered and the demigod's pretty face was covered with some blood stains. Lelouch was too tired to deflect the Glasgow's gunfire and was blasted into the ocean below with his Lankireth-Vincent Commander. The cool waters of Tokyo Bay closed over him and his Knightmare in a blood red scene. His own blood that he coughed up stained the water. Everthing around him went black. "''Kira is he alive", asked Arthum. He looked pained in case the answer was no. "He... he is but really is in a bad condition. Oh he'll live but he won't be fully recovered until tommorrow. But his Knightmare has only bullet holes in them. And Lelouch... he was shot right into his heart and stomach multiple times by that Glasgow. He's lucky to be living", said Kira. Chapter 2 Lelouch opened his dark blue eyes. He couldn't see clearly. There was nobody in this room. All of his old Knightmare armour was gone but they had been replaced completely. His chest and stomach fell sore from the bullets fired through him. Suddenly, Kira came into the room. "Kira, where has my Knightmare gone to? Is it completely destroyed? ", asked Lelouch. "Dude don't think of commanding that until tommorrow. You could die you idiot and it's not destroyed," Kira said. Lelouch was hurt by Kira and fell backwards and cried until he was asleep. He didn't care if his extremely long emo hair covered everywhere up to his lips. He didn't want to let Kira see the tears that he shed. Lelouch fainted again ''Look Lelouch if you command that Knightmare today, you could die. If your body is curretnly in bad condition you won't be able to act so agile so you've got to wait until tommorrow, Kira thought. Chapter 3 Kallen looked to the ground at Camp Jupiter, he red hair making a shadow on her face. ''Gods I shouldn't have shot down that Britannian. He was really handsome, ''she thought. "Hey Kallen. What's with you lately?" asked Selenie "It's that I felt bad for shooting down the Britannian. He was really cute", said Kallen. "It doesn't matter if they're hot. They are many Norse demigods on that side. We're their enemy. Don't just quit fighting cause you feel bad", said Selenie. A giant explosion then rocked Camp Jupiter. Kallen looked up. There was a giant fleet of Britannian and Camp Norse-Blood Knightmares, with East Asian Knightmares right behind them. The leader was the same Knightmare she blasted down the other day. Category:JasonGrace1776 Category:Fanfiction